Una expresión artística a lo bestia
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Nana tiene el deber de hacer un dibujo para completar una asignatura liderada por Tearju, pero la inspiración no le llega sin importar lo que intente, y para colmo tiene algunos de esos típicos encontronazos con Rito, lo que la desconcentra todavía más. Oneshot.


Hola a todo el fandom de To Love Ru, o por lo menos quienes siguen pasando por aquí. Hace tiempo que no venía por estos rincones, y aprovecho la oportunidad para compartir este OS con ustedes.

**Una expresión artística a lo bestia**

Nana llevaba todo el día dentro de su zoológico virtual, jugando con sus amigos animales. Ante sí estaba el deber de realizar un dibujo para la escuela, tratando de mostrar su capacidad de inspirarse desde el ámbito artístico. Parecía ser algo complicado, pues no se le ocurría nada que valiese la pena para mostrarlo ante Tearju-sensei y sus compañeros.

─ Un dibujo... ¿No habrá nada que me permita hacer algo que se vea novedoso y todo lo demás?

Realmente deseaba hacer algo distinto, destacar entre sus demás compañeros con un dibujo que fuese original, con un concepto fresco y que encantase a todos sus compañeros de clase. Ya estaba harta de ser eternamente opacada por su hermana Momo sólamente porque ella hablaba bonito y tenía aquellos pechos pechos tan grandes y precoces. Nana sencillamente estaba cansada de eso, deseaba destacar sobre su gemela menor por lo menos una vez, y así demostrar que no podía ser tan perfecta como tanto le encantaba presumir...

Algunos de los animales que habitaban su espacio virtual volaban o corrían cerca de ella, mostrando escenas bastante enternecedoras para cualquiera que viese aquello, y Nana prestaba su entera atención para obtener esa inspiración que tanto necesitaba. No quería ni imaginarse lo que podrían intentar hacer Yami y Mea, pues estaba segura de que no sería algo ordinario lo que ellas harían en su demostración artística.

─ ¡Oye, Nana! Mikan me ordenó decirte que la cena ya está lista ─ y tuvo que aparecer la persona menos indicada del universo.

─ ¿Acaso es demasiado pedir que avises antes de entrar, bestia? ─ se queja Nana ─ En fin, ya que viniste a avisar, voy para allá...

Rito asiente mientras se rasca la cabeza, pero cuando ambos emprenden el camino hacia el mundo real, Rito resbala con un trozo de rama que había en el suelo, cayendo hacia atrás y sobre Nana. El resultado, extrañamente obvio, era que Rito había logrado, de alguna manera, mover lo suficiente la camiseta de Nana para dejar su pecho al descubierto, y encima tenía uno de sus pezones en la boca. Y por si lo anterior fuera poco, una de las manos de Rito estaba dentro de las pantis de Nana, y para rematar llegan Momo y Mikan.

─ Rito, ¿por qué tardas tanto en volver? Te dije que Nana-san estaba aq... ─ Mikan pone cara de WTF ante la escena que parecía desarrollarse frente a ella ─ ¿Qué están haciendo en un lugar como este?

─ Oh, Nana. No me imaginaba que fueras tan audaz con Rito-san ─ dice Momo con una sonrisa gatuna y una vergüenza completamente finjida.

─ ¡N-no malinterpreten las cosas! ─ Nana se quita a Rito de encima y se acomoda la ropa de manera desesperada ─ ¡Fue esta bestia lujuriosa la que cayó sobre mí para hacerme esas cosas pervertidas que sólo a él se le ocurren! ¡Yo sólo soy la víctima!

─ Tenía que ser otra de esas caídas tontas ─ Mikan se palmea ligeramente la frente ─. Igual vamos a comer, que llevo bastante rato esperando, y Lala-san está a que también ella nos busca.

─ Pero si desean continuar lo que estaban haciendo, podemos apartarnos un rato para que tengan su momento de intimidad ─ dice Momo con un tono excesivamente pícaro.

─ ¡TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE NO FUE ESO!

─ ¡Sí, sólo fue un accidente! ─ también Rito se defiende.

* * *

**Más tarde**

Nana se encontraba en su habitación, pensando nuevamente en lo que tendría que hacer para los deberes de arte. Por un momento se le ocurrió que no debía ser Tearju quien pidiera esas cosas, pero luego se acordó que estaba en sustitución del docente titular, por lo que dejó de lado esa idea en el acto. Seguía enfadada. La alteraba mucho que Rito la manosease de esa manera. Sabía que era accidental, pero igual tenía que reaccionar cuando eso ocurría.

─ ¿Y si le pregunto...? ¡No, para nada! ─ Nana da unas fuertes palmadas a su almohada ─ No hay manera de que una bestia desvergonzada me pueda ayudar con estas cosas.

─ ¿Con qué cosas? ─ precisamente Rito vino a aparecer.

─ ¿Qu-qué haces aquí? ¿Cuánto de lo que dije habías escuchado? ─ reacciona Nana muy asustada.

─ Pues apenas ahora estoy viniendo, así que sólo eso último llegué a oír ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

─ N-no... a nada ─ Nana negaba con la cabeza con fuerza mientras los colores se lle subían al rostro de una manera asombrosa ─. Pero de todas maneras, ¿se puede saber qué haces aquí?

─ Solo quería pedirte disculpas por lo ocurrido en tu espacio virtual ─ dice Rito algo afligido ─. Supongo que estabas pensando en cosas importantes, y lo único que se me ocurrió fue meterme sin avisar.

─ N-no pasa nada. Solo ten más cuidado ─ dice Nana poniendo evasivas, tratando que Rito no viera su rubor.

─ Por cierto ─ Rito notó algunos detalles nuevos en la habitación de Nana ─, ¿acaso hiciste remodelación aquí?

─ No realmente. Simplemente es que ane-ue nos dio a Momo y a mí algunos inventos que podríamos necesitar, y luego se me ocurrió acomodar de un modo distinto mis cosas para hacer espacio.

─ Ya veo ─ Rito se notaba más animado que antes ─. En ese caso ya me puedo ir a mi habitación. Buenas noc...

De pronto Rito tropieza con el marco de la puerta. Nana se preocupa y se levanta de la cama para ver lo que le pasó al chico, cuando un invento de Lala cae de su estante y rueda hacia ellos. El resultado era más que obvio, pues los dos salieron disparados a la cama de Nana, y justo cuando Mikan llegaba para desear buenas noches a la segunda princesa de Deviluke, lo que ve es a su hermano y a la susodicha en posición 69, con las ropas algo raídas, y con la cara de Rito no cerca, sino pegada, a la entrepierna de de Nana, descubierta por tener sus prendas bajadas, haciendo que ésta no fuera capaz de contenerse al sentir el movimiento de los labios de Rito.

─ ¿Qué... está pasando? ─ dice Mikan con expresión de WTF.

Nana echa a Rito de su cama de un tirón y le grita "bestia" repetidas veces, y el pobre chico se iba de allí pidiendo disculpas como loco. Mikan terminó olvidando a qué había venido, así que opta por irse directamente a dormir.

En cuanto Nana se ve completamente sola y con la posibilidad de cambiar la ropa dañada, regresa su atención a su deber artístico, pero la musa seguía sin sonreírle. Gruñía constantemente por la frustración, pues no lograba tener ninguna idea, y el pensar en lo que acababa de pensar con Rito no la ayudaba en absoluto.

─ Esa bestia... ¿Cómo fue que le hizo para...? Ugh... Esto no va a ningún lado ─ Nana se tapa la cara con ambas manos, frustrada ─. Debe haber algo que pueda dibujar, pero...

De pronto se le aparece el rostro de Rito en la mente, y no una sino varias veces, haciendo que Nana se sintiera más avergonzada y confundida que antes. No podía ser, no tan tarde y teniendo el bloc de dibujo justo enfrente. Nana se agarra la cabeza con ambas manos mientras se quejaba de frustración. De pronto todo parecía tener el rostro de Rito, y cuando Nana empieza a dibujar, rogando que saliese algo que valga la pena, resultó inevitable dibujar cualquier clase de criaturas con un rostro con ligero aire de parentezco a Rito. Ella misma no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que la hoja seleccionada para el dibujo ya tenía todo un cuadro elaborado, y su reacción no podía ser de otra manera: Era una pradera llena de animales tales como ovejas, perros y chivos, pero todos tenían una configuración facial bastante parecida a la de Rito.

─ ¿Qué... acabo... de hacer?

Al menos el dibujo era original, eso era indiscutible, pero era tirado de los pelos a extremos que Nana no sabría describir ¿Cómo le pudo salir algo así? Si no fuera porque estaba cansada, seguramente intentaría algo más, pero prefirió dejar ese dibujo. Solo esperaba que ese dibujo no acabara siendo un desastre absoluto en la ponencia en clase.

Sí. El cansancio era la única explicación para no desechar el dibujo.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

En medio de la clase, y tocando el turno a Nana, todos estaban a la espera de lo que fuera a mostrar, principalmente porque la siguiente era Momo, la cual era dada como favorita desde un primer momento, lo cual irritaba mucho a Nana. Otra vez una voz bonita y dos pechos sobrecrecidos para una chiquilla hacían todo el trabajo, pero Nana no estaba dispuesta a que eso la hiciese menos, así que se para frente a todos, y ante la evaluación de Tearju, muestra su dibujo.

─ ¿Eh? ─ Tearju había quedado tiesa al ver el dibujo, y no era la única.

A todos les sorprendió ese dibujo tan extraño. Era creativo, nadie podía decir lo contrario, y era hasta envolvente e interesante, pero su concepto no quedaba del todo claro a la mayoría.

─ ¿Qué es eso, Nana-chan? ─ pregunta Mea desde su asiento.

─ ¿Eh? ¿También tengo que ponerle un nombre?

─ Claro que sí ─ responde Tearju ─. Eso es parte también de este deber de arte, aunque puedes bautizarlo aquí mismo. No te preocupes, que seguramente se te ocurre algo genial.

Por una vez tenía la atención de todo el mundo. Nana se sentía de pronto vencedora ante su clase, y parecía que sería sencillo elegir un nombre. De hecho, ya ese nombre había aparecido ante sus ojos, no le hizo ninguna falta pensarlo mucho.

─ Yo lo llamaré... Congregación de bestias... ¡Sí! Así se va a llamar mi cuadro, sensei.

Todos se quedan de piedra. Incluso Mea, Yami y Momo estaban sorprendidas por semejante título, pero eso era cosa enteramente de Nana, la cual estaba satisfecha por la atención recibida. Nadie había dibujado nada tan distinto como ella, y algunos incluso llegaron a traspasar la frontera del cliché, lo que permitió que Nana contase con la nota más alta de la clase. No es que eso la fuera a hacer popular, pero al menos había tenido su momento de brillo y estelaridad, si bien no se atrevería a decirle a nadie que la fuente de inspiración fue nada menos que la "bestia" que el día anterior le había dado problemas por la noche.

Tal vez deba hablar con él. No sabía cómo, pero tendría que hablar con él. Tal vez tendrían otra vez una escena que la avergonzaría a más no poder, pero tendría que asumir ese riesgo. Él bien merecía ese esfuerzo.

**Fin**

* * *

Hace tiempo que quería escribir algo por aquí, pero como la mayoría de las historias historias tienen lemmon, traté de hacer algo diferente, y aquí tengo el resultado. Espero que les haya divertido, y nos veremos en algún otro momento.

Hasta otra


End file.
